Topaz Sunset, Ivory Nightmare
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: Bella has a nightmare that practically scares her to death.She needs Edward with her.Now.Or she might start believing the dream was real. Rated T just for her dream and some fluff scenes.


~This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn~

I shot awake and straight out of my cocoon of blankets. My eyes quickly roamed the room and found nothing out of place. I wiped my hand across my sweat covered forehead. The dream hadn't happened. It wasn't real, I let out a long sigh. After a while I glanced at the clock. The glowing red numbers that read 2:16 AM reminded me of my dream. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and silently strode over to my closet. I looked through my pack of clothes and found my old pair of jeans, then I saw it. A lone whit shirt, lying in between my hamper and dresser. I picked it up and instantly brought the cloth to my nose. The scent of Edward swept through my whole system and sent my heart hammering away. I pulled the fabric over my arms and hugged it to myself. I slid out my door and checked Charlie's room to make sure he was still sound asleep, then made my way out the door. I wouldn't take my noisy truck so I wouldn't wake up anybody, so my feet started a long walk to the Cullen's house.

-x-

"Alice! You don't play fair!" Rosalie shouted as Alice bounced around the room, . "Rose, she sees the future. And it's Dance Dance Revolution! Of course Alice would win at that!" Emmett stated. Jasper just sat and watched Alice do her little victory dance with a look of enjoyment on his face. I looked over, out the window to find it yet again raining. Surprise, surprise. "Hey Edward! Play something!" Emmett shouted while trying to tickle Rose. I turned to the ivory keys, practically the same color as my skin, and played chopsticks, at the fact that I wasn't in the mood to play anything extravagant. The whole room filled with laughter, then _"Edward!"_ Alice's voice sounded in my head. _"Edward! It's Bella!"_ My head swiveled towards Alice, immediately alert. Then in my head, pictures showed. Bella walking in the rain, tears falling down her eyes. I stood up and walked quickly to get the keys to my Volvo. _"What street Alice?"_ I asked quickly. _"She's on Kings. Kings Street. Hurry Edward!"_ I was already driving away. "I'm coming Bella. Don't do something stupid." I thought, and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal.

-x-

I was half way there. Or so I thought. I couldn't tell in the dark. Plus it had started raining. You can always count on good ole Forks to start down pouring on you, during almost the worst time in your life. I'd finally turned onto Kings Street. I was only a mile away now. Lights flashed and I looked up to see that headlights from a car had turned on the opposite side of the road from me. "Oh please no!" I said under my breath. I don't want to have to explain myself. Then a flash of silver from the car caught my eye. Silver. A silver Volvo was parked in front of me. The tears flowed down my cheeks as I ran to the car. Running wasn't the best idea. My shoe stuck in a puddle and I was about to land flat on my face. But I didn't meet the ground. Strong arms caught me from behind and pulled me back to his chest. I leaned my head back and raised my hands to rest on his folded across my stomach. He wasn't asking why I was outside, which I knew for a fact would come later, but I didn't care. In the meantime, he just held me, as we got soaked. His lips pressed against the hollow, sensitive spot under my ear. "Now what's wrong?" that gorgeous velvet voice echoed through my ear. "I had a dream…that…that…" the tears started flowing harder again. His hand slid up and down the side of my waist, calming me down. "What happened in this dream?" he asked, and turned me to face him. When my brown eyes met those burning, dazzling topaz ones, my hart beat echoed trough my whole body, going the speed of a locomotive. "You…you all died." I whispered. He pulled me closer and quietly whispered soothing words in my ear. He wasn't demanding answers, he never did. He just wanted to know I was ok. After a while, he pulled away to look at me straight on. "DO you want to go home?" " Not the home you're thinking of." I said slyly. He gave me my favorite crooked smile, took my hand and led me to the car. He turned on the heat and put the key in the ignition. I didn't notice the rest of the drive. I just noticed him. He looked calm, relieved. I smile dot myself, and leaned my head on his shoulder, at the corner of my eye, I saw him smile, then one of his hands came off the steering wheel to rest on my waist. "You know, I'm glad it was just a dream. I thought you were crying about something drastic of-" "Don't jump to conclusions Edward." I lifted my head up and kissed his cheek. "It's alright now! Now that I'm with you it's ok!" I felt him sigh contently and keep driving. When the car stopped, he was about to get out, but I clung to his shirt. He smiled and shook his head, but reach down and picked me up bridal style. As we walked up the driveway, I ran my fingers through his reddish hair. He looked at me, his eyes suddenly filled with desire. I smiled and brought my lips to his, and he replied quickly. But we stopped right away as he opened the door to the main room of the house. "Hi Bella!" I heard my family say in unison.I smiled and waved at all of them. Rosalie was reading a magazine, looking disgusted at the human models. Jasper and Emmett were playing an intense game of crazy eights (you could tell by their faces), and Alice was playing Wii Mariokart. I smiled, then again buried my head in the crook of Edward's neck. I felt him shake slightly from laughter, then "Should we go dry off before Esme kills us for dripping all over her carpet?" I giggled and nodded. He carried my up the stairs and into his room. He was gone only a second to get towels. "I'll go downstairs and you can change be-" "NO!" he gave shocked an confused look at my sudden outburst. "Can you stay with me?" I whispered, barely audible, that no human ear would've been able to comprehend. I stole a glance up at him to see him with a debating look. I quickly added, "Please?" His eyes met mine, then he nodded. I grinned and ran across the room and flung my arms around my waist to hold me to him. All the other girls at school had kissed human boys, like Jessica kissed Mike all the time. But nobody in the school had ever kissed a vampire before. God, were they missing out on life. But it's not their fault. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip unconsciously. I waited for him to pull away. He'd frozen, but he hadn't pulled away, so I slid my tongue across again. His lips moved again, slowly prying my lips open. My fingers wove through his hair, holding him to me as tightly as I could. Then he pulled away only slightly to my dismay, then to my delight his lips traveled up and down my throat and over my jaw. I removed my hands from his hair and splayed them over his chest, which was unfortunately still covered by a black buttoned shirt. His lips started to slow, "I thought we were up here to dry off." he said against my skin, a smile obvious in his voice. I smiled as well. "Yeah, we might have gotten a little off track." he right out laughed at this. We pulled away from each other and I turned away from him, starting to pull off my shirt. "…Bella." I swiveled my neck so I could face him, but still be turned away. "That's my shirt." he stated simply. I grinned cheekily at him. "Not anymore!" I said in a sing-song voice, much like Alice. He chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt.

-x-

"Ugh! This show is so pathetic!!" Rose shouted in disgust. I was curled up in Edward's lap and we were downstairs in the family room. Alice was sitting on the back edge of the couch and Jasper had an arm around her. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled together on the chair next to the coffee table. "I agree. Who comes up with there shows? I mean seriously. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Oooo! I'm so scared! Dude, I could break her in a second." Emmett said so seriously, that everyone just had to laugh. I could even hear Esme giggle slightly from the kitchen. I leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder and his arm tightened around my waist just a tiny bit. I smiled contently. "Well that's enough of that! Who wants to go to Olympia?" Alice asked out of the blue. There was a round of "mehs" and "not right nows" Then Alice said matter of factly "Pish posh! I see all of you coming with me but Edward and Bella! So pip-pip! Hurry up and get ready!" Rose and Emmett groaned wile Jazz of course never rejects Alice. They left the room, leaving just me and Edward. I sighed and kissed his cheek, and I felt him smile. Then suddenly he'd turned his head so our mouths made contact. This time it was my turn to smile. I locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He growled playfully and pushed my shoulders against the bottom coushins of the couch. When our lips parted for me to get oxygen his mouth pressed to the base of my throat. "So explain your dream" he mumbled after a minute. I took a deep breath, sure that I would start crying just explaining the dream. "Well, it was sort of about…when all of you were transformed." I felt him freeze. "Keep going." I took another breath. "But when you were all bitten…you didn't…s-survive. You were just pretty much their food. It was disgusting and horrible! And then just to see all of you…my family…lying there all bloody and-" I gulped, "dead. And then they just w-walked away with smirks and horrifying glowing red eyes, just leaving you there!!" I finally finished, but the image was clearly back in my head again.

_Edward's body was lying there, a huge whole in his neck, and some vampire that looked an awful lot like Demitri, just smirking evilly down at him. Edward's still green, human eyes had no light in them at all. He was just dead. Then the image turned into Alice's body, and Jasper's, and Emmett's, and Carlisle's, and Esme's, then Edward's finally again. They were all mangled, bleeding like crazy out of their necks, and the stupid vampire just looked at them, wipe dhis mouth and walked away. I ran to their sides, and shook Edward's shoulders. He had no reaction. I called all of they're names, but nothing._

I drew in a shaky breath, not realizing we'd changed positions. I was again in Edward's lap, pressed close to him, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. "It's ok Bella. I'm not bleeding. You're ok sweetheart. Shhh. I'm here." I looked up at him. He was here. He wasn't dead somewhere. He was here, in my arms. "And you always will be here with me." his eyes softened and my favorite crooked smile flashed across his face. "That's a given love." and his mouth covered mine and I was sent into a world of pure bliss.

~EEEEE!!!!! My third oneshot posted! (If you can't tell yet…I love oneshots!!!hehehehehehehe….) So yeah, I really like this one and I'm working on like…..seven other stories right now. My brain is kinda in a jumble!!! But I'm on a roll! So I hope you like it!


End file.
